1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy vehicles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy vehicle apparatus wherein the same provides for a child and the like to effect actuation of the vehicle by directing a metallic coin into the vehicle completing a circuit and effecting actuation of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toy apparatus has been provided in the prior art, and particularly the use of toy vehicles of self-propelled construction have been utilized for amusement and educational dunderstanding of relative motion for children and the like. Such apparatus typically is of a wind-up or selective switching, but heretofore has not provided children with an understanding of electrical completion of circuitry or alternatively, the use of monetary denominations to effect actuation of various devices. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,516 to Auer, et al. seting forth modules that may be mounted within associated vehicles to permit use of the module to drive one of a plurality of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,413 to Perkitny sets forth a toy vehicle wherein the power pack is rotatably mounted to effect driving of the vehicle in a plurality of directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,247 to Goldfarb, et al. sets forth an example of a motorized vehicle with steerable water jets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,267 to Simmel, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,284 to Soulakis are further examples of scaled down, motorized vehicles in a toy configuration.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toy vehicle apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.